The Birth of Joy
by Browlax
Summary: The information you'll need is certainly provided in the story, since the summary characters are awfully strict.


**This is a ****one-shot**** implying information for a slight back story for the birth of good O' Freddy Fazbear (whom I consider "joy"). Note I feel am one of the only whom sometimes calls him "Frederick"; I just do, period. His father is Gareth (meaning "gentle" or "old") "Goldie" Fazbear (Golden Freddy) and his mother is Gilana (meaning "joy") Fazbear (OC). If you wish to know why I chose these names particularly, I will gladly provide an answer- or just infer. **

**Emphasizing the fact this is an ****_AU_****, Freddy and his parents are actual animals that breathe and have 100% natural internal organs, essentially meaning they aren't mechanical animatronic characters. **

**Oh, and if anyone was sufficiently curious, I just turned ****_thirteen_****. I think there are generally many folk I know (even outside of ) very, very wondrous for my age, so I am here right now to provide it. **

**Enjoy! **

"Dear Heavens, Goldie, my belly's aching," cried a crying and sweaty Gilana, wrapping her furry arms gently around her round belly, for there was a precious baby inside of it, nestling into nursing comfort. Her husband dropped the metal fork in his large paw, having little care for the food it stabbed, racing over to his wife, sweat popping over his forehead hyperactively. His golden fur coated in the sweat as it shriveled, only because his sweat glands produced more and more of the anxious liquid. Never in his life had he seen his poor wife grasp the dining table, terrifyingly moan in incredible pain; it was like her own pain victimized her into gradual increase of thrashing suffering and trembling balance. His heart grieved and wept for her and his baby boy.

"Is he coming?" Goldie asked with a careful eye, his paw meeting Gilana's shoulder.

"I-I-I don't know," she aggressively boomed, her voice stern and just. "I-I-I feel like something else is about to come out!"

Goldie swallowed hard, his saliva close to clogging his wide throat. Bitter memories of his mother constantly giving birth swelled in his mind like a sore bruise, stuck over him like a mask, and stayed awfully quiet for the secret that it was. He had a ridiculous amount of step siblings, mainly brothers, but half of them never survived their birth. The other half he never met; thus he only knew them barely before he frantically moved in with his father, the one whom he trusted. His savior. The feelings for him. The resurrection of his joy when the counterpart sorrow over took it. With his father, he could see the rain drops of sorrow evaporate, seeing the sun's beams strike his soul, just to essentially lift it higher.

"Don't worry, love; I promise to return with the help you desirably need," he exclaimed for his love and his dear little boy as he carefully peered for help, and fast.

Meanwhile, Goldie took a worthy bit of time to let a nurse know his wife's cramping pain throttled her emotionally, as well as his unnamed son, who'd need a name eventually. He and his wife didn't even know what he looked like, but, by the common personalities in their family, they pledged to come up with a name for him based upon their families and ancestors. More importantly, the fact his son would be born soon flattered and tickled his blooming heart, wishing the best of luck for the hands of the nurses to be guided by the Lord himself, who had all holy and mighty control.

With a free will, he searched across the free land, seeking a nearby hospital. His little boy swelled his thoughts, not intentional to leave; but to remain. Goldie's mixed feelings didn't determine the beautiful and proud smile across his face though. His pride accumulated, offering his affectionate smile. His son was going to be with him and for good! And for free will! His pride he exposed and concealed shamefully not! He had the right to expose the pride for what he gladly accepted in his life!

Behind him, the sound of heavy footsteps stalked, shaking and rattling. It sounded like something was in someone's pocket; perhaps a weapon to be hidden in a place showing no evidence whatsoever. Goldie froze stunned, waiting for some sort of word to hear from the stranger standing in his presence.

"Hey pal," a husky and shear voice with a thick northern accent spoke. "What're ya doin' on this rainy night, eh?"

Goldie turned around with confidence.

"Minding _my _business," he snapped.

The other bear smiled. "Oho, so you're a bit snappy."

Goldie's blue eyes squinted. "I know what I meant," Goldie hissed angrily, his fists balling slowly and his blood pressure rising. "You're not getting away with anything."

"Who said I was tryin' to get away with somethin'?"

"_I did_," declared the brave and sturdy Goldie, his speech hugging the opposing fellow like an anaconda. "I know for a fact you're trying to sneakily pull something. I'll have you know I'm not someone to be messed with. My dear wife is about to deliver my baby and I _promised _her I'd return soon to be with help, so it is my duty to_ keep_ that promise."

The stranger stuffed his big paw in his pocket. He seemed rather afraid over determined, his wrist shaking when he went into his pocket to pull out something unfamiliar, and his pores nervously producing sweat.

"I ain't someone to be messed with either," glared the hostile stranger, the handle of a knife sliding out of his pocket.

Goldie had dealt with such a problem before; but it wasn't as complicated as the situation he was in. At one point, a pesky fox attempted to shoot him, but comparing to his strength, the wee skinny fellow couldn't even pull the trigger. He already had his knees shaking before he could threaten him. He quickly scurried away, never heard from again, according to Goldie.

Goldie glared into the bear's chocolate brown eyes, shooting a daring look at him. Every muscle in his body tensed and tightened. The anger that accumulated within him suddenly snapped, flowing towards the opposing bear, who's knees were shaking; which brought him back to his memories of the fox he faced years ago.

"Oh no," Goldie raged. "You aren't going to use that on me."

The other bear grinned villainously. "This is a free country, pal," he stated.

"To _you_ it is," Goldie remarked. As the knife's razor blade swung forth in his direction, immediately he grabbed the wrist within hold of it with a much larger paw, hearing bones brutally snap and crack.

The stranger wept weakly, pain shooting through him.

"My wife and son are depending on me. I already told you young one; I'm _not _someone to be messed with," he exclaimed boldly, grabbing his other wrist and twisting it violently.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, sir! I promise to not mess with ya again! Cross my heart!"

"Mark my words then," Goldie demanded, his grasp tightening.

The stranger screamed.

"Okay, okay, I will! Just let me go **_please_**!" he fearfully pleaded, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Goldie's grasp loosened. "Give me your knife first."

Immediately, he handed the elder bear his weapon, his eyes bulging.

"Don't you _ever _try to hurt someone late at night in any way. That'll get you in serious trouble."

The younger bear nodded innocently, scurrying off with wobbly knees that refused to support his attempted walking.

Goldie swiped the dirt off his paws, the rain pouring intensively. He hustled through the damp grass that stuck to his feet naturally, and it awfully irritated his ankles. With acknowledgement of it, simply he refused to let it block his way of his hustling; never ever. The rain heaved incredibly; the feeling of the individual drops sent an icy chill down his spine, and feared not. These obstacles relatively didn't bother or doubt him, for he had a being absolutely capable of fighting back and ignorance. Even the thought of the northern fellow he dealt with he fought.

Nevermore did he feel the annoying irritation as his feet met the smooth and satisfying pavement of the side walk ahead of him.

As he swiped away dripping sweat upon his forehead, and through the pouring rain that damped his cleansed and dry fur, Goldie gladly raced towards the front of the hospital, reaching for the opening. The first thing he saw was the gathered group of nurses and doctors, socializing on such a dark and rainy night, seeming free for business.

…..

The door snapped open with several nurses equipped with requirements to perform a legitimate birth; nonetheless, they were professionals after all. Goldie immediately backed away a bit, ushering the animal nurses into the kitchen with a tormented Gilana.

"Gareth," she cried and said Goldie's real name rarely, "it hurts so terribly!"

Goldie felt the strong urge to simply drop to his knees and sob for his love and his beloved son, but couldn't. The masculine of him betrayed it, in consideration of weakness; a weakness the average male never intended to show. The sight of his wife's gradual pain emotionally and spiritually struck him like lightning; it bolted too quickly.

"Gilana, love," Goldie murmured sweetly, standing right by his love's side, paws in contact. "I promise everything will be okay."

"You promise?" Gilana tried to calmly say in dedication of the good feelings she hardly felt, but her dismay and absolute subtle pain kicked in and silenced the dedication.

Goldie grinned, squeezing her paw tightly. "Gladly; I promise with all of my will and hope for you and our little boy."

Suddenly, lightning bolted into the couple's moment, a flinch coming out of everyone in the calm home. The rain outside dropped heavier and heavier each second, and sounded like gravel being dropped onto the roof. Thuds and hits were unnerving to hear and listen to throughout about.

…..

"Push, Mrs. Fazbear, push! You can do it!"

Gilana thrashed and kicked in her chair, biting on a wooden spoon uncontrollably as her little boy was about to be delivered. Sweat coated her messy fur, and produced upon her forehead distractingly. Her world span around and around, her vision extremely misleading for what she thought she saw, causing a bit of dramatic chaos. Goldie's blood coursed rapidly and nervousness flowed within it. What his eyes knew of whispered to him mentally, "Everything will get better."

And he _knew_ what he said to Gilana was correct and not thrown at her for egotistic attention.

"Goodness gracious, this pain! This pain throttles me so very much!" shouted Gilana, her teeth digging into her lip unconsciously.

"Almost there, dear!" one of the elderly nurses called, pushing her best effort to finally have the baby delivered soon.

Gilana could feel her precious son's legs waddling, and if she could see it, she would've definitely seen it as a natural element of joy.

"Ah!" she shouted intensively.

"And…"

The room fell silent.

"…he has arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Fazbear. Congratulations."

…..

"Aww, look at our sweet bear, Gareth," cooed a satisfied and jubilant Gilana, tickling her baby's tiny black nose. She giggled as she thought of how _tiny_ the boy was. After so much suffering and absolute pain, her and her husband's little angel was finally produced, and it was utterly and most certainly _worth it_. Her heart sang and danced by the joy and amazement she felt. Despite her minor aching, she wanted to leap in the air, stand to her feet, and with her baby in her arms _dance_, just to explain her gratitude. Because of her pain, she continued to stay seated. Spiritually was she granted her dearest desire by the dancing of her heart.

Goldie pitched into the joy, rubbing his wife's back. The couple wisely studied their little boy's gorgeous features, blossoming ideas for an appropriate for him to be called by.

"Look sweetie," Gilana said as she grabbed Goldie's paw. "His eyes are opening!"

Goldie gasped gratefully, holding his wife's free paw with both of his.

The little cub's eye shimmered a crystal blue, which made his parents think of a flowing ocean that pushed forth such happiness to its shore. A bright, shiny lens flared through his little eyes, amazing his parents as it brightened his iris color.

"He has your blue eyes," Gilana informed her sweetheart, nudging his larger paw.

"And _your_ brown fur, love," Goldie informed back, watching every microsecond of his baby's movements and reaction to his new world, which he had to understand it was beyond different the once internal world he comfortably snuggled in. The cub's small paws stretched for the first time, his right paw feeling his mother's soft fur, indicating he was very sleepy.

"We should come up with a name for him," Gilana confessed, hugging her son with a very giddy feeling in her.

"Indeed," Goldie agreed, smiling as his son licked his lips for the first time. "How about…Gaya?"

"Um," Gilana murmured, truly forbidding the name.

"Alright. Perhaps we should think of another one?"

"Please," Gilana pleaded, cuddling softly with her little boy.

Goldie rubbed his chin in deep thought, then he finally snapped his fingers as a name struck him mentally.

"How about…Fredrick?"

"Fredrick," Gilana began frankly, "Goldie, that's such a wonderful name!"

Goldie smiled.

"Fredrick…Fredrick Fazbear."

"Perhaps we should call him 'Freddy'," Gilana suggested, tickling her son's ultra thin and soft neck.

"Why not," Goldie agreed, gliding his thick fingers through Freddy's incredibly soft fur.

A sudden coo was what the couple heard the next second. Immediately they thought it was their son, yet with a bit of shock, since babies his very young age didn't coo- at least one alike. He wasn't just an "ordinary cub"-

He was one of a kind.

He so cutely clapped his little paws, a very difficult sound his parents heard from his light clapping. Nonetheless, it was the very music to their ears. The sound of his stubby paws meeting together strung their heartstrings affectionately, leaving a ticklish feeling in their chests.

The moment he smiled for the first time stunned his parents, for they never expected joy from any child to be so snappy.

"He…he likes his name!" the couple cried in unison, letting Freddy Fazbear giggle by his parent's delighted response to his baby interactions.

…

**Gilana's Perspective**

My, my, my; how flattered was I when I, for the first time, saw _our _precious little boy- _our _little angel- _our _baby Freddy Fazbear. Personally, I viewed him as a tiny teddy bear- a furry teddy bear indeed- to sleep and cuddle with all my life, no matter _how _old he was. All of that pain and pressure upon me produced my little boy, and just in time he arrived to be in my arms. I calmly rocked him back and forth in my rocking chair, my eyes never abandoning the charm he held naturally in his face- especially in those big, majestic blue eyes. I wiggled a finger over his muzzle, and he grabbed it, very dearly and unforgettably pressing his lips against it. I couldn't believe the feelings I felt; they sprouted like a pretty flower on a sunny afternoon. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach.

Freddy's face was so angelic and adorable, having my brown fur and Goldie's blue eyes. It was _quite_ a beautiful experience and sight to see him crawl to his papa bear for the first time. I was excited; very, very excited, as he flung and thrashed his tiny arms for his papa to pick him up. My heart sung melodically.

Eventually, the sun met its distant horizon, and Freddy fell exhausted, probably because of the minor stress he felt as he tried to accept the fact the external world was where he'd live; forever. Once Gareth held him, he crawled over his belly. That moment brought forth the jolliest of my tears. Then, his little head nestled against his papa's chest. He yawned in a high pitch, rubbing his head sweetly against his papa's chest. Goldie's rhythmic heartbeat pleasantly and preciously lulled him to sleep, taking time, and I'd imagine he was in his first pleasant dream; perhaps it was a tremendous dream; a dream I'd never imagine _myself_ in. The look and sound of his peaceful, mellow breathing relaxed his papa and I, for we knew he was happy with us and where he stayed. Through his sleep, he sucked on his thumb, and I giggled lovingly as saliva coated his familiar fur. Yet another beautiful witness.

In my heart, I knew I gave birth to joy- a precious and pleasing joy- the joy that _was_ Goldie and I's **_Fredrick Fazbear_**.

...

**The usual lines I make no longer show, which essentially may confuse you delightful readers, so therefore, periods just took its place.**

**I really hoped you liked this ****one-shot****. I hope it was capable of touching your heart. If not, I apologize, and I suggest you read one that may. I advise the best for you.**

**Thank you. :)**


End file.
